


Stitches and Scars

by ayyyez



Series: red vs. blue reader inserts [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Freelancer!Reader - Freeform, Kissing, Project Freelancer, Reader-Insert, Second Person, Violence, Wounds, fem reader - Freeform, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyyez/pseuds/ayyyez
Summary: The developing relationship of Agent Washington/Reader during their time at Project Freelancer. Drawn together like magnets while trying to ignore the feelings that come with being together. It begins following the reader getting an injury out in the field and recovering with the help of Washington.*Originally posted on my old tumblr rvbxreaderinserts and updated/edited for Ao3*
Relationships: Agent Washington (Red vs. Blue)/Reader
Series: red vs. blue reader inserts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609255
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Wounded

On your last mission, you had misjudged an enemy in combat, leaving your right side open enough for them to stab you. Adrenaline kicked in allowing you to defeat your enemy but it wasn’t long before you collapsed onto the ground. Fishing through your medical kit you managed to fish out some medical spray to stop the bleeding but the damage had been done. You’d already lost a fair amount of blood. The spray would act as a deterrent not a permanent fix.

North had reached you first and carried you to ship. By the time you got there the wound began to reopen. The swinging and swaying of your body on the way to extraction hadn’t exactly helped. Washington was the one who strapped you in and applied pressure to your wounds. Everything was a bit of a blur after that. The blade missed your vital organs but it penetrated enough for you to need stitches and time to heal. Another scar to add to the collection.

Time passed and the stitches came out. The wound had healed enough for you to use other medical alternatives to speed along the healing process. Once the prescribed amount of time passed you were able to get back to training. At least that was what you had told Agent Washington when you asked him to train with you. 

Most of the freelancers generally took you at your word, being the only qualified doctor on the team. If the other freelancers knew who your father was perhaps they would understand your ambition, except perhaps Carolina. She knew you better than that. You had both inherited his stubbornness. The exact stubbornness that had led you to train days earlier than the average medical professional would have recommended.

You and Washington began with basic training out of armour. First practicing hand-to-hand combat in a smaller training room to get your body back into action. It was your preferred method of sparring because this way you could read your opponents body language easily. The opponents reactions were more exaggerated without a helmet which helped you find their weaknesses. 

You especially liked training with Wash because he knew better than to hold back. He would never intentionally hurt you either. Not that you would let him. 

There was something about fighting Wash that made you feel exhilarated, excited even. That feeling was always buried the moment it surfaced. You couldn’t allow for distractions.

After sparring for awhile it became apparent that your reflexes weren’t at their fullest. But that didn’t stop you. You dodged a blow from Wash’s right hook, leaving a moment for his left hand to grab your wrist. Before he had a chance to tighten his grip you reacted, using his weight against him you twisted his arm and threw him onto his back. After a few heavy breaths, he sat up and smiled at you.

‘Wow a knife to the side and you still put me to shame.’ Wash said. ‘Impressive.’

You returned his smile, trying to conceal the pain starting to shoot up your side.

‘What can I say?’ You replied, attempting to steady your breathing, ‘It’ll take more than one little knife to take me down.’

Feeling the heat, you unzipped your jacket and threw it on the ground. The crop top and leggings were a change from the usual full body armour and it seemed Wash noticed. A tinge of red appeared on his cheeks. He averted his eyes, causing you to laugh.

‘Come on, let’s go again.’ You said, taking a fighting stance.

Wash cleared his throat and assumed his position in front of you.

Fifteen minutes of sparring later you started to feel more of a strain. Your uppercuts were losing strength and your blocks were barely making it. Wash seemed to notice too but with one stern look from you, all thoughts of holding back were forbidden. You could not help but admire that about him. 

Feeling the frustration take over you, your punches became more aggressive and your concentration impaired. _Tunnel vision_ —the very thing you had scolded Carolina for. You threw a right hook toward Wash’s head which he dodged it easily. He then grabbed your arm and flipped you onto your back. You closed your eyes tight and groaned in frustration.

With a sigh, you held out your hand. ‘Little help?’

He grabbed hold and pulled you up with ease. ‘Look… maybe we should stop?’ he said with a concerned look on his face.

You shook your head, still burning with determination as you took your stance.

‘Again.’ You insisted.

Wash reluctantly obliged and stood opposite you. Staring intensely into his eyes, you had to crush the warm feelings building up inside and focus. It didn’t take long for him to best you again. After dodging a few attempts you saw an opening and swung a left hook. He stopped you immediately and grabbed your arm and he spun you around so that your back was against his chest. His arms were wrapped around yours, holding them against you. 

Feeling defeated you let your head fall against his chest. With an exhausted sigh your body relaxed against him. Wash tensed against you but he didn’t move. Frustration still distracted you from the moment. The muscle memory of your body was there but its self preservation became a hindrance. If you were a patient you would scold them. It was far too easy to ignore ones own advice.

After a few moments, you realised his arms were still around you. You could now feel the warmth of his body against yours and your heart began to race. Lifting your head up you felt the warmth of his cheek against yours. He cautiously turned his head causing his lips to brush against your cheek. You let out a small moan and neither of you dared to break away. 

For a moment, though brief, you imagined what it would be like to stay this way. Then you forced your way back to reality. You couldn’t let yourself feel this way. Relationships between soldiers, even in project freelancer, weren’t smart. You gently broke free of his embrace and stepped away.

‘I think that is enough for today.’ You said, keeping your gaze away from his, pinpointed instead to his shirt. ‘I should probably rest’

‘Yeah.’ Wash agreed. ‘Hey, listen if you um,’ he hesitated looking at the ground while running a hand through his messy blonde hair. ‘If you need to train more, I’m happy to help you.’

‘How about the same time tomorrow?’ You asked, trying to conceal a smile.

You knew the smart thing to do would have been to decline politely as to avoid another incident but you couldn’t help but grow intoxicated by his presence. 

Wash looked up at you and your gaze finally met. He gave you that boyish Wash smile that made you weak inside. You allowed yourself a lingering stare before you grabbed your jacket and left. And as you walked back to your room, you felt a spring in your step. You had almost forgotten the pain of your wound.


	2. His Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are shared and a moment sparks between you and Agent Washington but to what end?

Wash kept helping you train the rest of the week. He made sure you didn’t overdo it and you made sure he didn’t hold back. It was a healthy balance. 

One morning you decided to head to the training room earlier to practice on your own. You had felt cramped and sore from not doing your regular training routine while you rested. Mentally it had taken a toll on you too. It was making you frustrated and a little stir crazy.

On the way out of your room, you ran into North. He had been waiting in the hall outside your door with a distressed look on his face.

‘North, is everything alright?’ You asked.

‘Yeah fine.’ He hesitated. ‘Can I talk to you for a sec?’

‘Of course.’

‘Look I just wanted to apologise for what happened on the last mission. I’d have done it sooner but I kept getting called out for recon.’

‘You don’t have to apologise at all, North. It’s not like you wielded the knife.’ You gave a smile trying to lighten the mood. 

You hadn’t considered blaming North for a second. If it was anyone’s fault it was your own. All it took is one mistake in combat and you’re gone.

He gave you a small smile.

‘Well, that maybe true. I still can’t help but feel partially responsible. I was supposed to be your cover and if I’d just been a second faster I could have—’

‘North,’ You interjected, ‘Don’t blame yourself. Besides, I’ll be back to normal soon enough.’ 

He nodded, but you knew the guilt still hung over him. It was natural to feel responsible when it came to your team. 

‘Hey, I’ve still got time before I have to meet Wash. Do you want to help me train? Think of this as making it up to me.’ You said. 

‘Okay, sounds like a fair offer.’

The pair of you headed to the training room with the conversation returning to a normal flow. North wasn’t one to overdo things. You admired that about him. You couldn’t help but notice that if anyone else had been in North’s position he would be telling them it wasn’t their fault. A trait you shared: being unable to take your own advice. 

When you reached the smaller training room you were met by York. It seemed you weren’t the only one who enjoyed training out of view and out of armour. 

‘You guys training as well?’ York asked, going through some basic hand to hand combat moves.

‘Great minds think alike it seems.’ North replied. 

‘Yeah, as long as you don’t mind sharing the room?’ You added.

‘Fine by me.’ York turned to face you. ‘Wash mentioned you were back in action. Sure, you’re not pushing yourself?’

‘You want to see my credentials?’ 

‘Good point.’

North chuckled. 

‘I think I might stick around just to see how spry you are fresh out of recovery.’ York smirked then moved to the sidelines.

When you and North began training, you already noticed an improvement in your injury. The pain didn’t affect you as much as it had and the strain was far less. As long as you didn’t receive any direct hits, you would be okay. North did his best to put up a decent fight all while avoiding any direct blows your injured side. 

Twenty minutes into training you both paused to take a break. 

‘Are you sure you want to keep going?’ He asked.

‘Positive. Come on Agent North Dakota, give me all you’ve got.’ 

‘Damn, she’s still capable of kicking your ass.’ York hollered from the sideline.

‘You can be next if you like.’ You called back.

‘I’m happy observing.’

North laughed then resumed his fighting stance. You threw a few punches but he avoided them all. North then jumped on the offence, forcing you to get creative in order to dodge. You stumbled to the ground but before he could land another hit you swept your leg and knocked him down. As you jumped up you were about to pin North down when you were distracted by the opening of the door. 

Wash entered. ‘What are you guys—’

Neither of you was prepared for the distraction. North had his leg ready to knock you down but stopped halfway while at the same time you had stepped forward. In turn, you tripped and came crashing down on top of North, your injured side colliding with his elbow.

The end of Wash’s sentence was lost in the kerfuffle. 

‘Damn.’ You groaned, attempting to hold in the pain. 

A throbbing pain shot through your side as you clutched it hard. Barely aware you were still on top of North you rolled off him and onto you back. You hunched a little, noticing the others surround you.

‘I’m sorry.’ North said, kneeling at your side. 

‘Are you alright?’ Wash asked, at your other side.

‘Hey, don’t crowd her.’ York added.

With another groan you took a deep breath and opened your eyes. 

‘It’s fine,’ you said quickly, ‘my fault. It’ll pass in a minute.’

‘I think we should get you checked out.’ Wash insisted. 

‘M’fine.’ You insisted, attempting to sit up with another groan.

‘Let me see.’ Wash said reaching for your shirt.

With a slight tremor running through his hands Wash lifted up your shirt. His touch was cool against your heated skin. It was soothing even as his finger tips lightly grazed against your wound.

‘It doesn’t look bad just a little red.’ Wash said, gently pulling your shirt back down.

‘See…told you.’ You said stifling a groan.

‘That’s our girl.’ York said, placing a hand on North’s shoulder. ‘We should probably stop crowding you and you really should go rest.’

‘I’ve rested enough.’ You insisted this time forcing yourself to sit up.

Wash placed his hand on your lower back to support you. Your breathing was still heavy but you did feel a little better. A good sign.

‘Are you sure you’re alright?’ North asked.

‘Perfect.’ You assured him.

‘It’s fine. I’ll take care of her.’ Wash added.

‘Alright.’ North said, standing up and following York. 

You heard the doors hiss closed as they left. 

Wash pulled you closer, allowing you to rest against him. After a minute of deep breathing the pain began to fade. You pulled up your shirt to inspect the wound yourself. It didn’t look to bad but it would probably bruise and swell.

‘How is it?’ Wash asked, still holding you tight. 

You pulled your shirt back down.

‘I’ll be fine.’

‘I’m taking you to the medical bay.’

‘No,’ You insisted, ‘I just have to ice it.’ 

‘You say that but I know that you are stubborn.’

You understood the concern but you couldn’t bear going back to the medical bay again so soon. As a patient anyway. You decided to show him you were fine by trying to stand up.

‘I promise you I’m fine, see _ah_ —’ You hunched and fell forward.

Wash caught you immediately.

‘No, you’re not, we’re going.’ Wash slipped his arm around to steady you. 

‘I’ll just go to my room. It’s closer and I have my kit.’ 

Wash considered it. ‘Fine, but I’m going with you.’

He helped you hobble a few steps but your groan forced him stop.

‘That’s it, I’m carrying you.’

‘Wash I swear to god if you lift me I’ll—’ 

Too late. He swept you off your feet and pulled you against him like it was no effort at all. 

‘Swear to god you’ll do what?’ He asked with a smirk. 

‘Put me down, now.’ You threw a weak palm at his chest.

‘Why are you so stubborn?’ 

‘Why aren’t you listening to me?’ 

‘I’m listening just not agreeing.’

‘I hate you.’

‘Yeah, I know but I hope that’s just the pain talking.’

You closed your eyes. Your side still throbbed a little. With a sigh you leant your face against his cheek trying to will away the pain. As you breathed in you smelled his familiar scent. That scent that only came with him. 

Feeling the warmth of his cheek against your own, you exhaled. Without thinking your hand slid up his chest. That’s when you became aware of his heartbeat and that it quickened at your touch. His grip on you tightened slightly, as if on instinct. You couldn’t deny that as much as you hated being carried, it felt good to be in his arms.

When you reached your room, Wash elbowed the button to the door and took you over to the bed. He set you down gently. Then he sat and shifted to lean over you as he clutched the bottom of your shirt. 

‘Do you mind if I check again?’ He asked.

‘It’s only fair right? I’ve examined you multiple times.’

Wash blushed up to his ears. ‘Don’t remind me of that right now.’

You chuckled and watched him study your wound carefully. A small concentrated frown came to his forehead while his eyes roamed your side. 

‘What’s the diagnosis Doc?’ You teased. 

His frown disappeared and a smile played at his lips. 

‘It’s beginning to swell.’

‘Well as the qualified doctor here, for swelling I bet you would prescribe an icepack.’ You said, gesturing to the side of the room. ‘There’s some in the freezer next to my kit.’

‘Right, I’m on it.’ 

Wash retrieved the icepack then sat on the bed beside you. You lifted your shirt higher and allowed him to place the ice pack to the affected area.

‘Oh damn.’ You hissed as the cool sensation touched your heated skin. 

You closed your eyes waiting for your skin to adjust to the temperature. Then when, you opened your eyes to find Wash looking around the room with curiosity. His eyes darting from corner to corner.

‘So, this is your room huh?’ He asked, his focus coming back to you. 

‘Yeah. Were you expecting something different?’

‘I kind of expected a medical aesthetic. Like a mini medical bay, surgical equipment, maybe a bed too oh, not that I sit there and think about your room.’ His face turned even redder as he fumbled. 

You couldn’t help but laugh. 

‘It’s fine.’ You assured him. 

Watching him relax, you patted the bed next you. Wash looked at you for a long moment then nodded, lying down to face you. 

‘Did you really think my room would look like the med bay?’

Wash groaned and covered his face with his arm. ‘That was stupid.’

You both chuckled. 

‘Maybe I imagined you sleeping in your office.’ He said removing his arm.

‘Sometimes I do.’ He turned to look at you before you continued, ‘Hey it’s either that or not sleep for days.’

‘As a medical professional,’ Wash mocked, ‘I don’t think that’s healthy.’

‘We are soldiers, our life isn’t designed to be healthy.’

‘Right.’

Perhaps that statement was a little too sobering in that moment, even for you.

The two of you stayed there, looking into each others eyes with such warmth. The pain in your wound eased the longer the ice sat on it. Wash kept glancing down to your wound every so often until he let out a gentle sigh and pressed deeper into the mattress.

‘Tell me.’ You said, softly.

‘Tell you what?’ He asked.

‘Whatever is swimming around in that head of yours. The thing you want to ask but haven’t yet.’

Wash looked at you, searching your eyes a little longer. You could tell he was trying to hold back. It was a known rule not reveal things that could prove a liability to the project. Even if it was to each other. Teamwork within reason is what you once considered it.

‘Why did you become a soldier?’ He said quickly before taking a deep breath. ‘Why did you join if you were already a doctor.’

‘That’s a loaded question.’ You rolled onto your back and stared at the roof.

‘It’s not the first time I’ve asked. There was that time before I got accepted into the project.’

‘I remember. I told you the truth then too… _David._ ’ 

Wash flinched at you using his name but he didn’t protest.

‘But,’ you continued, ‘I guess I was a little vague.’

‘Yeah, considering you knew everything about me before I even knew your name.’ He stopped, blinking a few times before correcting himself, ‘Your state name.’

You nodded. ‘You want to know my real name.’

‘Either that or more of an answer.’ Wash’s eyes darted from you to the roof. ‘If you want to that is. I won’t pretend I’m not curious but I won’t force you either.’

‘I joined because of who my father wanted me to be. Now, as for my name, it isn’t something I have said or even heard in a long time.’ You sighed and rolled to face him again. ‘I’ll trust you with it.’ 

‘I can keep it a secret.’

‘That’s a bold statement from someone who likes transparency.’

‘We are being transparent and when we really shouldn’t be.’

‘That’s true.’ You placed your hand on the bed and slid it closer to him. ‘I’ll whisper it in your ear just to be sure.’ You leant forward, letting your lips brush against his ear before uttering your name. 

Wash shivered at your touch. And when you pulled away he looked at you in awe. He then smiled and repeated it back to you. It didn’t feel real, hearing your name. You sighed and readjusted your ice pack.

‘Sorry, we had to miss our training session.’ You said. 

‘Are you seriously apologising for getting hurt?’ Wash replied.

‘Yeah, I guess I am.’

‘It’s not your fault. I’m glad I can at least…be here.’ 

Wash looked at you, really looked at you, like there was nowhere else in the world he would rather be. Something in your stomach fluttered and for the first time you didn’t want to crush the feeling. You wanted to feel it fill you up completely. 

He shifted his head closer so it was only inches from yours. You felt his fingers loosely intertwine with you own. The warm feeling inside you grew at his touch. Something sparked between you before his eyes drifted downward to your side. Keeping your hand in his, he sat up and reached for the ice pack with his other hand. 

Wash carefully lifted it off and put it to the side table so he could examine your wound. You sat up a little so you could see it too. It was red from where the ice had been sitting on your skin but it hadn’t gotten any worse. You watched as he ran his fingers gently over your scar.

‘What’s the doctor’s diagnosis?’ You teased.

‘I think it’ll be alright.’ He said, looking up at you. 

‘I told you I’d be fine.’ You didn’t dare break eye contact. Then you lifted a hand to his cheek and ran you thumb gently across his lips. 

‘I know.’ He said, softly. 

Then without thinking you were leaning in and so was he, his face slowly coming to meet yours. Your lips met and you kissed him softly. Then he kissed you back and allowed it to become more passionate. Letting yourself be consumed by the kiss, you slid your hands around his neck and pulled him closer. His hands came to rest lightly in the small of your back like he was hesitant to have them there at all.

Everything inside you tried to tell you to stop but you pushed the logic aside. For once you wanted to just be in the moment, to live without consequences. You pushed further into the kiss, further against him. Wash shuddered then reciprocated, betraying his own need by finally clutching you. And then you were adding your tongue to the mix, seeking out his. The kiss became electric, magnetic, as though your lips couldn’t break away from each other.

The reality of the moment pushed its way back to the surface. You were reminded that you couldn’t let yourself have a relationship, it was too dangerous for the both of you.That what you were doing was selfish. You had grown to care about Wash too much to let something like this jeopardise him. 

You quickly broke the kiss and pulled away.

‘We can’t.’ You whispered, sitting upright. 

He withdrew his hands and pushed himself up and away the bed immediately.

‘I’m sorry I shouldn’t have…I’m sorry.’ He said looking down. 

You quickly turned toward him.

‘No.’ You said, causing him to look at you. ‘Please, don’t be sorry. It’s just…you know why we can’t, right?’ 

Wash nodded but you could see the dejection in his face.

‘I should go.’ He said before he turned away and walked out the door, leaving you alone with a tingling in your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters (Other than OCs) belong to Roosterteeth Red vs. Blue not me and are only used for entertainment purposes.


End file.
